


Tmnt/Batman Crossover

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Tmnt/Batman Crossover

Belinda was walking the streets of gotham city. She was looking for her sister, Barbara Gordon. She went down an alley when she noticed she was being chased. “ Okay, belinda. What did your sister Barbara say? Oh, that’s right. Use. Your. FOOT!!” She kicked whoever it was in the nose. She then heard a small scream of pain and a cry of help for his buddies to defend the creep.  
Raph was on a nearby rooftop no idea why he was here or where he was. “ Hey, Donnie. Where in the shell are we?” He asked his geek brother. He waited for an answer.  
Leo looked around to see where they were. He had no idea either. 

Carrie wondered where she was. One minute she was in her shower taking a shower the next she finds herself naked in the middle of a strange city at night.  
“Well it appears we’re in some kind of city in an alternate dimension,” Donnie explained to Raph.  
Mikey was excited as he wanted to explore the city.

Belinda was now fighting off all the cronies from the creeps gang. She needed a way out and fast. She saw a broken steel metal pipe and pick it up. “ Now if you go away nicely. I won’t have to use this pipe.” She shouted at them. She looked up and jumped unto a wooden platform nearby made of cargo boxes for the store behind her. She then jumped from there to a rooftop not sure what step 2 would be but kept running til she ran out of rooftop to run on. She now was falling down and screaming at that. “ Great, just great. I got looking for my sister and now I’m about to be a pancake on the road just great!!!!!!!!” She shouted to no one.  
Raph could hear someone nearby. “ Hey, Leo who in the shell is that?” He sarcastically. He then looked to she it was a girl in the middle of the road with no clothes.  
Leo looked to but turned so he wouldn’t stare at her. He found it not poliet. “ Don’t stare Raph, your a creep you know that.” He said to his younger brother. 

Carrie saw mutant turtles looking at her as she blushed finding an old blanket in an alley and put it around her as she hid shaking and scared.  
Donnie from another direction heard a girl falling as he sped to her and caught her in his arms.  
Mikey thought Carrie was a babe.  
Batman was in the area fending off a robbery.

Belinda felt arms catch her and she stopped screaming. She looked up at her hero and saw he was a mutant turtle , just like from her comic books. “ Am I dreaming? You’re not real are you? How’d you get out of my comic book?” She asked slowly.  
Raph went down to she the girl up close. He then noticed another person male trying to stop a robbery. He went over to help.  
Leo was going to stop him but couldn’t.  
Barbara was looking for her sister. She had hoped Belinda hadn’t come looking for her. 

Carrie saw a guy in black and the turtles stopping the robbery.  
Donnie looked down at her confused.  
“Yes I’m real you’re not dreaming and we came from another world.”  
Batman saw turtles coming to help them. He thanked them for the assist.

Belinda then looked up at the turtle. “ Sorry I thought my comic book wish was coming true. You see I have a comic book that is titled Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There’s one that looks like you , his name is Donatello aka Donnie for short.” She said to him.  
Raph shook his hand and asked a question. “ Where the shell are we?” He asked him.  
Leo just stood there not trusting this stranger in a bat costume.  
barbara found Batman. “ Hey, Bats , have you seen my sister Belinda? She’s wandered off again. Stupid teenage dreamers.” she said. 

Carrie watched all this going on.  
“Interesting we’re a comic book huh?”  
“You are in Gotham city and who are you? No Batgirl I haven’t seen her.”

Belinda nodded. “ Yes , my favorite. I mean almost all my friends read it. I read cause Gotham city can get crazy sometimes with the villian’s Batman has to fight.” She explained.  
Raph looked at him shocked. “ Your jokin’ right.” He said to batman.  
Leo’s jaw dropped. “ You must be Batman then. We are the teenage mutant ninja turtles, I’m Leo, The hot head is Raph and the youngest is Mikey. Hey, Mikey? Where’s Donnie?” he asked.  
Barbara looked at them impressed. “ My sisters gonna freak when she hears this one.” She said. Barbara was now worried that Belinda was in trouble and it showed on her face. your turn

Carrie went up to them barging into their conversation.  
“Uh where the hell am I? I was in my shower taking a shower when all of a sudden I appeared here.”  
“I see this must mean that we’re in Batman’s world then,” Donnie said to her.  
“I see I have heard about you from the comic books. It’s nice to meet you and yes I am Batman.”

Belinda looked at him. “ yes? why? My sister is Barbara Gordon. She must be looking for me by now.” She answered.  
Raph smirked and looked at the girl. “ Gotham City, girly.” He said to her.  
Leo looked at Raph degusted. “ Earth to Mikey, where is Donnie?” He asked Mikey again.  
“ Bats I’ve gotta find my sis , She’s out and about this time of night who knows what will happen with the Joker out and about.” She expained.

Carrie blushed and pouted at Raph.  
“I have a name it’s Carrie and what are your names?”  
“Now where do you live so I can bring you back home?” Donnie asked her.  
Batman nodded to Batgirl.  
“He went in that direction,” Mikey said to Leo.

Belinda looked at him. “ I live on 35 baker ave. that way.” She said to him, while pointing west.  
Raph looked at Carrie and smirked. “ I’m Raphael, but you can call me Raph.” he said to her.  
Leo looked at him with anger. “ My name is Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo.” he said to Carrie.  
Barbara went off to find her sister. “ Belinda. Belinda. BELINDA!!!” She called.

Carrie nodded to them.  
“I’m from a different world as you can see. I look like an anime girl don’t I?”  
Donnie nodded as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop going to her house.  
Batman watched them smirking as he arrested the robbers.

Belinda was having fun, she had never traveled on rooftops like this before. She then saw someone was inside her apartment with green hair and white skin. Her eyes narrowed a little bit. “ Donnie? Don’t. Go. Any. FURTHER! He’s their. The joker is in my house.” She told him.  
Raph nodded and whistled.  
Leo smacked the back of Raph’s head.  
Barbara was taken by surprise by Harley Quinn. “ Your sister is not going to be yours much longer. My honeypie , Jokerpoo, will take care of her.” She told Barbara. Barbara screamed and tried to get out of her grip. 

Carrie blushed at Raph.  
Donnie nodded as he left with her in his arms going back to his brothers.  
Batman saw this and went to help her.  
“Let her go Harley now!”

Belinda held onto Donnie tightly.  
The joker was soon joining Harley. “ Did you get her sweetums?” She asked him.  
“ NO Harley, she didn’t come and I ended up killing comissioner Gordon instead. We will find the girl soon. And now to take care of my old foe Bats.” He said to Harley.  
Harley refused to let Barbara go.  
Raph was helping the girl to get some clothes.  
Leo helped him.  
Barbara looked at Batman in fear. 

Carrie now wore white thigh highs, black mary janes, black miniskirt and a white long sleeved button down shirt with a green sweater over it.  
“Thanks you guys!”  
Donnie protectively held the girl close to him not letting her go.  
Batman glared at joker.  
“This is how you deal with things joker? To kill people?”

Belinda heard the gunshot go off. She knew all to well who it was. “ NOOOOO!” She cried.  
Raph nodded. “ Ya welcome babe.” He answered.  
Leo nodded.  
The joker soon was becoming more insane when he saw Donnie with Belinda. “ And now for the main course.” He looked upward towards Belinda.  
Barbara was crying and then went after the joker.  
Joker hurt Batgirl while shooting his gas pellets. 

Carrie blushed.  
“Babe? What?”  
Donnie growled at joker holding the girl tightly against him.  
Batman went after joker and harley.

Belinda was afraid of the Joker. She knew of all the things he did.  
Raph winked at her. “ Ya heard me.” He said.  
Leo rolled his eyes.  
Joker kept coming for Belinda and Donnie.  
Harley threw a pepper spray bomb at Donnie’s eyes.  
Barbara lay on the ground about to pass out.

Carrie blushed nervously going behind Leo.  
Donnie screamed in pain.  
“Ahh my eyes I can’t see!”  
Batman went to pick up Batgirl in his arms bridal style.  
Mikey used a smoke bomb getting every good guy out of there.

Belinda helped Donnie not sure where to go.  
Raph and Leo took Carrie to the batcave with everyone else.  
Barbara motion for bats to find her sister.  
The joker got up and yelled. “ This isn’t over Bats. I mean for sure this time!!” He shouted and disappeared. 

Carrie squeaked.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
Donnie saw Batman and reunited Belinda with Barbara.  
Batman looked at Donnie and everyone else.  
“You will all stay here until further notice. You are safe here.” 

Belinda looked at her sister and hugged her.  
“ They got dad. Barbara they killed father.” She cried.  
Raph sat Carrie down on the couch in the corner.  
Leo smiled at Carrie and also help set her on the couch.  
“ There you go Carrie.” He told her.  
Meanwhile, the joker was working on a plan to get rid of the Gordon sisters and the other girl.  
“ Harley, hand me my pencil.” he commanded her.  
Harley happliy skipped over to his workspace grabbing his pencil and taking it to him.  
“ There ya go, sweetums.” She said to him.  
Barbara was worried for her sister, her defence she didn’t trust the turtles.  
“ Okay, Okay, let me get this straight. My little sis’s heros are real?!” She questioned them like a detective. 

Carrie sat down looking up at Raph and Leo.  
“I don’t understand anything of what’s going on. I just wanna go back home and why’re you two being nice to me?”  
Donnie looked at Barbara and nodded.  
“Yes we are as real as any of you guys are.”  
Batman went over to his computers and was thinking of a way to finally get rid of joker once and for all.

Belinda just held her head and cried because her father was gone. The nice kind police chief was gone. She then got up and whipped away the tears.  
“ Listen, Barbara this your fault. If I hadn’t went looking for you because you were off pretending to be a superhero, then father wouldn’t have died.” She blamed Barbara.  
Raph looked at Carrie. “ We just want to...ah..help...ya until you can go home.” He answered.  
Leo just smiled kindly. “ That’s right we just want to help you until you find a way back to your world.” He repeated.  
Barbara couldn’t believe her ears. “ Excuse me?! I’m not the one to blame for father’s death. If anyone is it’s the joker.”  
The joker had a plan in set. “ First we lure them into an abandoned warehouse . Then we capture them then we tie them up. Then all I’ve gotta do is wait for Bats and his friends and caboom!!! I’m rid of all of them” He told Harley.  
Harley didn’t understand but went along like she did. 

Carrie just blushed at them.  
“Do you two like me or something?”  
“Listen we don’t have time to blame each other right now! We need to stop the joker and harley! That’s our first priority!” Donnie said to the two girls.  
Batman listened in and was drinking tea.

Belinda looked up at Donnie and Barbara, being 15 is wasn’t easy to prove yourself.  
“ I’m sorry Barbara. I let my anger get the best of me.” She said.  
Raph looked away blushing. “ No.” He lied.  
Leo also looked away blushing. “ You ..must ..be mistaken.” He stuttered.  
Barbara hugged her sister.  
The Joker now was putting his plan into action. “ Sing Harley, Lure them in with the potion.” He said to Harley.  
Harley obeyed.  
“ Come my dears, the night is drawing nigh….” She sang. ( It’s in the tune of come little childern from hocus pocus.) 

Carrie looked sad and upset.  
“Oh I see because I like the two of you,” she said walking away from them.  
Donnie smiled as they hugged each other.  
Batman was almost finished with what he was doing.

Belinda suddenly got up and started mindlessly walking towards the exit in the batcave.  
“ Come little children …” She sang.  
Raph tried to stop her.  
Leo did so too.  
The joker laughed evilly.  
Harley kept singing.  
Barbara got up and started walking and singing too. 

Carrie was wondering what was going on as she wasn’t affected by it and neither were the turtles or Batman.  
Donnie tried to stop Belinda.  
Batman tried to stop Batgirl.

Belinda shoved Donnie away and kept on walking.  
Leo and Raph were worried too.  
Barbara shoved Batman off of her.  
The joker was glad his plan was working.  
Harley walked forwards to the batcave entrance a little more singing louder.

Carrie tried to stop them too but it wasn’t working.  
Donnie had to think up of something.  
Batman was thinking the same exact thing. 

Belinda kept walking until she reached Harley.  
Raph and Leo went to help Donnie.

Carrie just saw them leave and she saw harley.  
Donnie tried grabbing Belinda and Batman tried grabbing Batgirl.

Belinda soon felt herself awake.  
“ Donnie? What’s going on?” She asked him. “ All ofa suddent I’m in the batcave now I’m outside.”  
Raph and Leo helped Donnie.  
The Joker lunged for Belinda.

Carrie just watched.  
Donnie went in front of Belinda as did Batman protecting her from him.  
Belinda held onto Donnie. She was afarid very afraid.  
Raph and Leo jumped into action and fought off Joker.  
Barbara kept walking.

Carrie tried to snap Batgirl out of it  
Donnie and Batman both got successful punches and kicks thrown at joker.  
Belinda got closer to Donnie.  
Raph and Leo went over to help Carrie.  
Barbara finally awoke.

Carrie smiled and was happy.  
Donnie and Batman fought off joker and harley making them leave unsuccessfully. 

Belinda hugged Donnie. She was very scared, but a little relieved.  
Raph and Leo smiled with her.  
Barbara walked over to batman telling him to take care of belinda.

Carrie blushed looking away from them.  
Donnie hugged her back blushing.  
Batman nodded walking back to his computer.

Belinda kissed Donnie and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Raph kissed Carrie and smirked.  
Barbara left. 

Carrie’s eyes widened and she blushed.  
Donnie’s masked eyes widened wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her back.  
Batman watched them.

Belinda deepened the kiss.  
Raph growled lowly.  
Leo then became angry and pulled Raph off of Carrie. He kissed her.

Carrie blushed beet red not knowing what to do.  
“Mmmm!” she said into the kiss.  
Donnie churred kissing her roughly back.

Belinda blushed , but yet only let out a small whimper.  
Raph fought Leo for Carrie.  
Leo won and took her to the guest room.

Carrie struggled in his arms.  
“What are you doing? Let me go!”  
Donnie sucked on her tongue french kissing her.

Belinda let a small moan escape as she massaged his thighs and tail.  
Raph followed them punching Leo in the face making him drop her.  
Leo then punched Raph in return.

Carrie fell on her ass.  
“Oww that hurt! What the hell? You two don’t even like me!”  
Donnie churred as he wrestled with her tongue.

Belinda pinched his butt and drew away for air, walking away.  
Raph and Leo went into a fist fight. 

“Guys stop it the both of you! You’re so immature! Don’t fight over me!”  
Donnie growled striding up to her.  
“Hey you don’t get to do that and then just walk away!”

Belinda showed fear in her eyes.  
“ I’m sorry, Donnie. I’ve never kissed someone that love before or even kissed anyone at all.” She explained.  
Raph and Leo kept fighting.

Carrie sighed and walked away from them.  
“I see well I like you Belinda.”

Belinda blushed hiding her smile.  
Raph and Leo stopped fighting went over and Leo started to kiss her while Raph was kissing her shoulders. 

Carrie moaned as her eyes widened blushing.  
“Mmmm!”  
Donnie kissed her cheek.

Belinda smiled and popped her foot, like a schoolgirl in a classic movie.  
Raph then kissed down her back.  
Leo kissed her shoulders. 

Carrie moaned whimpering.  
“Guys please stop! This is happening way too fast!”  
Donnie picked her up bridal style bringing her to a bedroom.

Belinda smirked and kissed him again.  
Raph looked at her and then Leo.  
“ Who gets first dibs, fearless leader?” He asked.  
Leo smiled.  
“ I do of course.” He answered. 

“Wait what? I am not an object!”  
Donnie laid her down on the bed attacking her neck leaving hickies.

Belinda whimpered , she had had dreams about this but never thought it would happen.  
Raph frowned.  
Leo smiled and grabbed Carrie bridal style and took her to another bedroom.

Carrie started to struggle.  
“Wait stop! I’m not ready for this! I’m still a virgin!  
Donnie sucked on her collarbone and shoulders.

Belinda moaned while smiling.  
Raph waited paching back and forth.  
Leo kept going. 

Carrie got out of his arms and went into another room locking the door.  
Donnie then sucked on a nipple while pinching the other pert bud.

Belinda felt pleasure like no other.  
Raph finally went to check on Carrie.  
Leo kicked down the door. 

Carrie screamed hiding under the bed.  
Donnie then switched nipples.

Belinda twitched and moaned.  
Raph saw this and helped Carrie.  
Leo grabbed Carrie and kissed her again. 

Carrie started to cry.  
“Stop I don’t like this! Let me go!”  
Donnie sucked on and kissed her stomach.

Belinda moaned louder , smiling.  
Raph pulled Carrie from Leo’s grasp.  
Leo fought raph once again.

Carrie ran away from them hiding in a closet.  
Donnie sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

Belinda moaned and tried to not allow herself pleasure.  
Raph ran after her.  
While Leo wasn’t far behind.  
Barbara came back for her sister.  
“ Bat’s where’s Belinda?” She asked Batman.

Carrie stayed quiet.  
Donnie lapped along her inner walls stroking her thighs up and down.  
“Donnie took her into a bedroom.”

Belinda kissed his shoulders.  
Raph sniffed the air for her scent.  
Leo didd so too.  
Barbara was furious.  
“ I leave you with my sister for two mintues and she’s in there with a guy turtle mutant , she doesn’t even know!!!” She yelled at Batman. 

Carrie was silent.  
Donnie lapped at her g spot.  
“I’ll go find her ok?” Batman said leaving.

Belinda arched her back and groaned in pleasure.  
“ ~Donnie!! Ahhh!!” She moaned to him.  
Raph finally landed her scent.  
“ This way Leo.” He whispered.  
Leo nodded following him.  
Barbara frowned.  
“ You better!! Or You’ll never she her again!!” She told him. 

Carrie was still silent.  
Donnie fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
Batman found them and went inside.

Belinda wanted more and grinded agasint his finger until she noticed Batman standing there.  
“ BATS!!! What are you doing here??” She yelled so Donnie would see.  
Raph grabbed Carrie’s arm and smirked.  
“ Ya thought ya could get eh?” He asked her.  
Leo smirked at her, licking his lips.  
Barbara waited while pacing back and forth. 

Carrie struggled in his arm.  
“Let me go I don’t want this!” she sobbed.  
Donnie looked up growling at him as he massaged her g spot.  
Batman went over and licked her neck groping her boobs.

Belinda gasped and didn’t realize Batman loved her too.  
Raph and Leo started sucking her chest on each side.  
Barbara went to see what was taking so long. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
“ Belinda! What in haven’s name?!” She grabbed Belinda’s arm.

Carrie moaned.  
“You were only nice to me just to get in my pants? Let me go I hate the both of you!”  
Donnie and Batman grabbed her threw Batgirl out and locked the door.

Belinda’s mind was begining to want them more then ever.  
“ Bats, Donnie, please!!” She begged them.  
Raph then fingered her.  
Leo massaged her chest.  
Barbara banged on the door with her fists.  
“ BELINDA COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!!” 

Carrie moaned and got away from them running into another bedroom locking the door.  
Donnie and Batman thrusted into her going in slowly.

Belinda gasped at first, but then soon felt pleasure.  
Raph went after her.  
Leo was out of his mind. He knocked out Raph and then wnet after Carrie himself.  
Barbara then used a blow up device and blew down the door. 

Carrie hid under the bed.  
Donnie and Batman took Belinda to a bomb proof room and continued thrusting into her on the bed.

Belinda grabbed onto Batman’s shoulders.  
“ ~ DONATELLO! AHHH! BRUCE WAYNE!! AHHH!!” She moaned.  
Raph awoke and ran after Leo.  
Leo was almost towards Carrie.  
Barbara called Robin.  
“ Robin? Bats is acting weird! He’s trying to make love to Belinda! Do you know anything about this?!” She asked him. 

Carrie in the locked room stayed quiet under the bed.  
Donnie and Batman went deeper inside her grunting.  
“Well I know he’s had a thing for your sister for a long time now,” he said to her.

Belinda smiled.  
Raph found Carrie.  
Leo found her too.  
Barbara frowned.  
“ You need to get over here right away!!!” 

Carrie screamed.  
Donnie and Batman were thrusting deeper into her.  
“Ok geez hold on,” Robin said hanging up and going over there.

Belinda groaned whimpering and moaning.  
Raph covered her mouth.  
Leo kissed her neck.  
Barbara let Robin in.  
“ Good go and stop them please. They locked me out.” 

Carrie got Raph’s hand off of her mouth. She started to moan and she struggled.  
Donnie and Batman were hitting her g spot.  
Robin went to the room but he couldn’t in.

Belinda screamed both their names.  
Raph then kissed her.  
Leo sucked on her neck.  
Barbara grew concerned.  
“ Robin we must do something!!!” She said to him worried. 

Carrie pulled away from Raph’s lips.  
“Why are you guys doing this to me? Stop!!!”  
Donnie and Batman were ramming into her grunting.  
“Well I can’t get the door open!”

Belinda grabbed both Donnie’s and Batman’s shoulders.  
Raph looked at her. “ Because we love you!!”  
Leo nodded.  
Barbara then got mad, really mad and rammed the door like a barricade.  
The door opened and what she saw next surprised her. 

Carrie’s eyes widened and she blushed.  
Donnie and Batman came inside her pulling out of her panting.  
Robin came in and gasped as he fainted.

Belinda painted laying next to them.  
Raph kissed her while churring.  
Leo churred also.  
Barbara began to shout.  
“ How dare you!! And Bats you know better!!!” She yelled at them.

Carrie moaned kissing him back stroking Leo’s cheek.  
Donnie and Batman just stared at her not saying anything.  
Robin woke up and gave Batman a thumbs up.

Belinda had passed out.  
Raph growled lowly, kissing her roughly.  
Leo started to nip neck.  
Barbara stomped her feet grabbed her sister.  
“ You two will never do this *points to them and then to Belinda.* Again!!!” She shouted before running off. 

Carrie kissed him roughly back moaning.  
Donnie and Batman went after her to get her back.  
Robin went after her too.

Belinda awoke and was being carried by her sister.  
“ Why are you doing this, sis?” She asked her.  
Raph kissed her more, while rubbing her thighs.  
Leo started nipping down her body.  
Barbara kept going not answering her sister.  
The Joker then takes this opportunity and traps Barbara and Belinda in a hole in the ground.  
“ You can run, but you can’t hide. HA HA HA!!” He shouted while evilly laughing at them.

Carrie moaned opening her mouth.  
Donnie and Batman went to save Belinda and Batgirl as did Robin.

Belinda screamed in terror.  
“ You killed my father , you…, you creep!!”  
Raph and Leo stuck their tongues inside.  
Barbara hoped nothing bad would come of this.  
“ Let us go you creep!!” She yelled at the Joker.  
The Joker smiled creepily and started to cover the hole.

Carrie french kissed them.  
Donnie and Batman uncovered the hole and went to stop the joker.  
Robin watched the girls.

Belinda started to cry in fear.  
Raph kissed back and so did Leo.  
Barbara screamed for help.  
The Joker kicked and punched Batman and Donnie.

Carrie moaned kissing them back.  
Donnie and Batman were unfazed as they started beating the joker up.  
Robin got the girls free.

Belinda thanked Robin.  
Raph and Leo moaned.  
Barbara kissed Robin.  
The Joker began throwing smoke bombs and disappeared. 

Carrie waited.  
Robin kissed her back.  
Donnie and Batman took Belinda back inside.

Belinda smiled and hugged them.  
Raph and Leo kissed her chest.  
Barbara smiled threw the kiss.

Carrie moaned.  
Donnie and Batman hugged her back.  
Robin deepened the kiss.

Belinda smiled.  
Raph and Leo moved down lower and kissed, sucked and licked her stomacth.  
Barbara moaned.

Carrie moaned.  
They kissed her cheeks.  
Robin roughly kissed her.

Belinda held tight to Donnie.  
Raph and Leo sucked harder.  
Barbara wrapped her arms around him.

Carrie moaned.  
They kissed her neck.  
Robin sucked on her tongue french kissing her.

Belinda moaned.  
Raph and Leo licked her stomach.  
Barbara kissed back.

Carrie whimpered.  
They sucked on her neck.  
Robin rolled his tongue over hers.

Belinda whimpered.  
Raph and Leo started to lick her downstairs.  
Barbara lost.

Carrie moaned.  
Donnie and Batman sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
Robin smirked and kissed her neck.

Belinda started to moan their names.  
Raph and Leo smiled.  
Barbara moaned and smirked.

Carrie blushed.  
Batman and Donnie rubbed her hips.  
Robin made hickies on her shoulders.

 

Raph moaned  
Leo moaned.  
Belinda moaned and whimpered.  
Batgirl moaned.

Carrie tried to get away from them.  
Batman and Donnie sucked on her nipples.  
Robin sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.

Belinda gripped each one of their sides.  
Raph then saw her struggling.  
Leo as well saw she was trying to get away.  
Batgirl gripped his shoulders.

Carrie broke free and ran.  
Batman and Donnie sucked and kissed her stomach.  
Robin switched nipples.

Belinda arched her back and moaned.  
Raph chased after.  
Leo also chased after her.  
Batgirl squealed with delight. 

Carrie hid in a closet.  
Batman and Donnie made hickies on her thighs.  
Robin made hickies on her stomach.

Belinda whimpered.  
Raph saw her duck into the closet and walked up to it quietly.  
Leo followed and opened the closet.  
Batgirl arched her back.

Carrie cried.  
“Guys please leave me alone!”  
Batman and Donnie fingered her.  
Robin made hickies on her thighs.

Belinda gripped Donnie’s and Batman’s sides with both hands.  
Raph looked at her with a lust filled expression.  
Leo was kissing her.  
Batgirl began sucking and licking his shoulders.

Carrie moaned not kissing him back.  
Batman and Donnie rubbed along her inner walls.  
Robin groaned pumping a finger in and out of her.

Belinda moaned.  
Raph pumped in and out of her while entering her.  
Leo did too.  
Batgirl matched his movements. 

Carrie screamed in pain crying.  
Batman and Donnie massaged her g spot.  
Robin rubbed along her lining.


End file.
